1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a submarine countermeasure apparatus and is directed more particularly to an improved tailcone assembly therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In FIG. 1, there is shown a typical submarine countermeasure apparatus 20. The apparatus 20 includes a launch tube 22 which, in operation, is disposed outboard of the submarine pressure hull (not shown). A countermeasure 24 is housed in the launch tube 22 and includes an array assembly 26 and a tailcone assembly 28. The array assembly 26 is protected by a surrounding sabot 30. Disposed in the launch tube 22 is a ram plate 32 and a gas generator 34. The launch tube is closed by a forward tube cover 36 and an after tube cover 38.
In operation, the gas generator 34 is activated by an electrical pulse from the submarine fire control system and generates sufficient gas pressure to move the ram plate 32 forwardly. The ram plate 32 pushes the countermeasure 24 forwardly, breaking away the forward tube cover 36 and launching the countermeasure 24 from the launch tube 22. In short order, the sabot 30 disengages from around the array assembly 26 and the array assembly is activated to produce acoustic energy.
It has been found that upon launch of the current countermeasure 24, a joint 40 between the tailcone assembly 28 and a body portion 42 of the countermeasure apparatus 20 is sometimes subjected to substantial bending moments. The current tailcone assembly 28, in particular, is subjected to such bending moments during launch out of the launch tube 22. The bending moments sometimes result in vehicle 24 joint damage and launch or deployment failure. The ram plate 32 pushes against the tailcone assembly 28 with a force in thousands of pounds. Bending moments on the countermeasure apparatus 24, caused by water impacting the side of the countermeasure 24 as it exits the launch tube 22 perpendicular to the water vectors while the submarine is underway, can be in thousands of foot-pounds.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved tailcone assembly which can withstand and/or minimize severe bending moments.